Arella Back
Arella Estelle Back, is Vanessa's younger sister who blossoms throughout the series, from the quirky middle schooler who isn't quiet sure what's going on in her sister's life to the sure of herself Freshman who's mind is set on being the next Alicia. Arella is one of the only underclassmen to talk to/hang out with upperclassmen, her easy to talk to energy compels people to befriend her which is the opposite of her sister. While Vanessa is more shy and likes to wait for situations to arrise and make friends, Arella likes to dive in and make friends; most of the time... they just come to her. But now, Arella's wooed a college boy which means she's done with the Freshman of Eastbrooke but she's headsprung for the Justin Kambel. |-|Season 1= Arella is the stereotypical moody new-teenager, she's the baby of the house and is infact treated like the favourite. Throughout the first season, Arella has minor character arc, Arella's main activity in the season is snide comments about her sister's social life and various filler lines. However she is the main source of Vanessa's link to her family, for example. When Vanessa starts to spiral, Arella is the last person to let go of her and Vanessa doesn't want to leave her sister though she has already lost her parents and her friends. |-|Season 2= Arella's relationship with Vanessa's friends are shown as, even though Vanessa has ups and downs with Alicia, Arella continually wants the two to make up because of Arella's friendship with Alicia and Ella. |-|Season 3= Vanessa is given the biggest shock of her life when Arella shows up at Eastbrooke High School. Arella's middle school (St. Matthews) has burnt down and so her school and Vanessa's have merged indefinitely. Arella immediately is at the top of everyone's radar and starts attending more high school parties. Vanessa's mood dampens her endeavors and Arella is never out of practical jokes to play on her as punishments. |-|Season 4= By season 4, Arella has grown up a bit, she's a proper high schooler and Vanessa has noticed. The two get into small sibling arguments at school but they never cease to confront trouble together. Arella however starts to develop a crush of Vanessa's fellow senior, Justin "JK" Kambel. The only problem is that he's inlove with Kaya, the infamous girl gone missing. Arella tries to befriend Justin but they are continually broken up by fate. In Justin's episode, he sneaks Arella out of class to join the other seniors on Senior Ditch Day at St. Chae's Island. Once there Justin and Arella hit it off and Arella lets him forget about Kaya for a few hours and forget. However when Justin get the call from the hospital about Kaya he runs after her. When he identifies the body, Justin is destroyed by grief and lashes out at Arella, surprised by his turn in attitude Arella gets the last word before leaving him. In the season finale, Arella and other student council members are the servers at the senior prom, when Vanessa sees Arella she notices Arella is vying for JK's attention. Vanessa mirrors Alicia's actions in the previous season finale, sneaking Arella into the costume room and giving her the Grease costume. Arella then runs to the courtyard to apologise for being annoying and pushing him away, Justin apologises for lashing out at her. When he realises she's wearing the grease costume he admits that he likes her too with a series of Grease related puns. And while his other classmates run across the pitch to the sight of fireworks, Justin and Arella kiss under the stars.